


The Lodge

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Cabin [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Fluff, Hot Tub, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: After a day on the slopes, Ada checks Hecate and herself into a ski lodge for some recovery time. Ficlet.Day 22 of the Winter Fluff Event: Hot Tub.





	The Lodge

“There is really no need for this. We have a perfectly serviceable cabin a short flight away.”

“The slope was not kind to you, Hecate. Let me treat you.”

Hecate blushed. Ada walked up to the desk and asked for a room. With a view. She returned with a key in hand. It was Hecate’s first time using a lift in many years, and as the floor lifted off, the queerest feeling settled in her stomach. It was like being on a broomstick, but inside a tiny box where one couldn’t see anything to keep steady.

She was grateful when the doors pinged open.

As soon as they entered the room, Ada peeled off her outermost layer of clothing. She went to the bathroom. Inside, beneath a full panel of windows overlooking the slope, was the most enormous bathtub she had ever seen.

She turned the faucet: within a few seconds, hot water sputtered out from the tap and began to warm the room. She turned her attention back to Hecate. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, my darling.”

Hecate did not complain. She stood still, allowing Ada to undress her. Her cold air pricked at her skin, and her legs were sore from overuse. Her bottom ached from her fall earlier. A hot bath sounded like just the thing.

What she didn’t expect was for Ada to slip into the water beside her. There was certainly space enough. Hecate turned her attention to the window, taking in the pine trees and the wide sky, watching the holidaymakers cavorting on the snowy slope far below. A wintry mist rose through the empty branches, and Hecate contemplated it.

She was brought back by a light touch on her shoulder. Ada gave her a gentle smile, then reached into the water to rub Hecate’s feet and sore calf muscles. Hecate leaned back, resting her head against the edge of the tub with a sigh. When Ada reached her hips, Hecate quirked an eyebrow.

“Perhaps it’s time to drain the tub.”

Ada found two fluffy dressing gowns. As dusk settled upon the mountain outside, two witches with very relaxed muscles made their way to bed. Ada turned on a small light by the bedside table, and she leaned over Hecate, hair curtaining around her face, attending to her with slow soft kisses.

Two shadows moved upon the wall, gently overlapping, melding and pulling apart again, against the stillness of the night.


End file.
